The World Is Not a Wish Granting Factory
by lita-herondale
Summary: Augustus and Isaac, his best friend go to school at Green High School. Everything was normal, excluding the fact that Gus had only one leg and that Isaac was going to blind. On top of that, Isaac has major problems, and Augustus is in love with a new girl named Hazel, who has cancer. But what will happen when Hazel doesn't feel the same way? (Not the same as the book)
1. Thirsty Guy Syndrome

_**A/N: Hi! This is my first tfios story. There will be quotes from the book in my story, just so you guys know. **_

**Augustus POV:**

I have to admit, I'm pretty sure nobody in this school likes me.

Not that I care what a bunch of inane fools think about me, but sometimes it can get boring.

This school is getting more and more laughable each day. I look around the class, and half the kids aren't here. Probably ditching, or told their parents they are "sick" for the day just to miss school.

The only decent person here would be Isaac. Me and him would be considered what people call, "best friends", but I like to call him "Isaac". I don't understand labeling. Why should there be "jocks" and "nerds" and "slackers" when, every single person on this planet could play a sport, be smart, and ditch class. I see it happen every day in class. Well, you can subtract the "smart". Half of these kids here don't even know the most basic ancient civilizations. But, what they do know is the latest Miley Cyrus and Justin Bieber news.

Everyone else around me either doesn't make any effort to know me, (who would, I'm a 17 year old with one leg and basically no friends) or I find boring.

I turn to Isaac, not having to whisper or anything because the teacher isn't even here and say,

"Isaac, would you think I am considered a fun person?"

"Yes, Augustus, I would. Just stop babbling about oblivion and making a mark on the world and all of your little poetic but deep remarks all day, and I would think you're the most fun person out here."

"Don't forget the cigarettes," I point out.

"My Augustus, you are something else."

"That I am, Isaac. You aren't too bad yourself."

"Sucks that I'm gonna go blind."

That takes me back. We usually never talk about our illnesses, unless it's something important.

"You tell Monica yet?" I ask him.

"I'm going to tell her today. Me and her always say 'always' because we'll always be together. I know that we will. I know she'll still love me even after my blindness takes over my eyes and soon enough, I'll be blind."

"Well, then that will happen."

I look at the time, and only six minutes have passed. Class ends in 30 minutes.

"You know, it's only passed six minutes." I say to Isaac.

"I see that. Pretty soon I won't, but right now I can."

I don't say anything to this, because I don't know what to.

"What a slut time is. She screws everybody."

"As I said, you'll be way more fun if you don't say any of these poetic things. Trust me, they make me feel very stupid that I can't even understand the reading questions for homework, and you can make up these deep things in a flash."  
"Well, Isaac, I'm sorry. If you ever need help with your reading questions, give me a call."

"You know, I just wish I don't have to go blind. Why me out of all the people in the world?"

"Well, you know, you're not the only blind person out there."  
"I know, I just wish."

"The world is not a wish granting factory."

"There you go again. Sweet Jesus Christ, you can't even take a piss without pondering the abundant metaphorical resonances of human waste production."

You see, this is why me and Isaac are friends.

**(The Next Day)**

There's going to be a new girl in our school.

I don't know her name, her background, or anything, but most of the guys are waiting by the school doors like teachers just itching to give kids homework. Trust me; I've seen an actual teacher itching her neck while giving out homework. It was absolutely mortifying.

"Gus, you coming to see the new girl?" Isaac asks me while trying to catch up to me. I can walk pretty fast, for a guy with one leg.

"Oh no, Isaac. Have you been infected too?" I ask trying to look genuinely worried.

"Infected by what…?"

"Thirsty guy syndrome. It's very contagious. Good thing I took my medications yesterday, I would have been standing at that door like all the other guys in this school are. Should I call your parents?"

"Ha-ha, really funny. I just want to see how she looks. I love Monica, but we… need new faces in this school!"

"Oh, my, you're completely oblivious to what is happening. You know, oblivion is inevitable. It's very terrifying, I will call-"

"My, gosh Gus! Shut up! The only reason I'm doing this is because YOU need a girlfriend."

"I think I'm perfectly capable of getting a girl on my own. As you can see, I'm incredibly charming and handsome."

"Everybody should have true love and it should last as long as your life does." he says while fidgeting with his fingers.

"My oh my, you are not the only poetic mastermind out here. Tell me more of your beautiful, deep, meaningful sayings."

"Gus, I'm serious. You're seventeen. Come on. You have to get over Caroline."

He's never spoken about Caroline.

"Shut up, Isaac. You think I'm just going to fall in love with the girl that just walks in through the door?"

"No, you probably aren't. But who knows?"

"I would have stayed, but you talking about Caroline crossed the line. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go ramble about the abundant metaphorical resonances of human waste production." I say while walking off to my locker, which is thankfully on the other side of the school.  
"Come on, Gus, that's not what I meant!" Isaac calls off, but I keep walking. He didn't have to mention Caroline.

I wish she didn't leave.

But, as I said before, the world is not a wish granting factory.

**A/N: Next chapter is Hazel's POV! Sorry for such a small chapter, it just had to get things started. Thank you!**


	2. See You At Six

_**A/N: Thank you to those you followed, favorited, and reviewed. Please enjoy. This is Hazel's POV of the same day as the last chapter.**_

**Hazel POV: **

"So, sweetie, are you excited for your first day of school at Green?" my mom asked as she help me into the car. The process for helping me in the car always goes like this: I say I don't need any help, my mom helps me anyways, I go in first, then my mom puts the big suitcase (who I call Patrick) that holds my much necessary cancer equipment in with me. Thanks to good ol' Patrick, I can actually live. Thanks Patrick.

"Just peachy." I say back, while adjusting Patrick to fit well in the car.

"Sweetie, you knew we had to leave California. I know you'll miss Kaitlyn-"

"I won't miss Kaitlyn. It's fine, mom. Really."

I really won't miss Kaitlyn. If I had been leaving from California to Indiana in let's say, sixth grade, when we were the "best of friends", I would be pretty devastated. But now- not so much.

Kaitlyn was always there when I needed her. Like when I would be really sick, she would be there. Either than that, her and her slight British accent always made the boys 'swoon' over her. But me having thyroid cancer, Kaitlyn was always unsure of how to act around me. It was really awkward.

We drive the rest of the way in silence.

My mom, finally breaking the silence when we're at the school, says, "Alright. Well, we're here. Make sure nobody does anything to you. I love you."

I smile, "I love you too, Mom."

As I start getting out of the car, (which I can do myself), my mom gives me my lunch.

My lunch has always been awesome. There was always a note in there, something silly, or something my mom found in the newspaper the day before. It was always something I opened at lunch. And, of course, the sandwich is always so delicious.

As I start to close the door, my mom opens the window and screams, "Make some friends!"

I just smile and start heading to the door.

**(Like 2 minutes later :3)**

I walk into the school, and notice that there are about 30 or 40 guys standing right by the door. As I walk in, some gasp, some turn their gazes away and some still stare. Some have looks of pity on their face.

Pity is something I can't stand. I know I'm a cancer patient. I know I might die today, or tomorrow, if my stupid lungs keep having the need to drown themselves. I know that it sucks to have what I have. So you don't have to show me that it does.

People talk about the courage of cancer patients, and I do not deny that courage. I had been poked and stabbed and poisoned for years, and still I trod on. But make no mistake: In that moment, I would have been very, very happy to die.

So when I walked in that door, and saw looks of absolute bewilderment like, 'Oh my gosh, I expected her to be some hot cheerleader that is two sizes smaller than her average age,' or 'Oh my gosh, I expected a girl that doesn't have something on her nose and a suitcase named Patrick being carried by her at every single moment," I had the sudden urge to laugh like, 'Wow, this is the first time someone's stared at me like this.'

'Not.'

So by this time, everyone left and started whispering about the "new girl that's messed up" and "the one with ugly hair", so I thought this was a great time to go to my locker.

And standing right in front of my locker is a long-faced, skinny guy with long blonde hair swept over one eye, and having rather large, thick glasses.

"Hello there, girl I don't know the name of. My name is Isaac, smart guy, with the big glasses, the one that's going blind in less than a week. What is your name?"  
"Well, my name is Hazel." I didn't expect anyone to talk to me, so it was kind of out-of-the-blue.

"Well, Hazel. I would like you to come with me and meet my friend, Augustus."

"And why is that?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

"Alright, I will come with you. On one condition- let me try on those big glasses."

He laughs and takes them off and lets me try them on.

"Holy shit, you have a big perscription."

"I know. Why don't we go meet Augustus?"  
"Fine with me. I bet I'm the only person with cancer here."  
"Well, you'd be surprised."

**(When they finally find Augustus)**

"My gosh, Hazel, you're slow!" Isaac screams as he runs faster.

"Not my fault, its Patrick's!"

"Who the hell is Patrick?"

"My suitcase! Deal with it!"

"You're something else, Hazel!"

I don't say anything to this because I really can't- this much running makes me want to throw up.

"Gus!" Isaac screamed as he sees him.

I'm a little behind, because of Patrick. And because I can't run that fast.

Once I finally catch up, I see Augustus.

Holy crap. This guy is hot.

"Gus, I would like you to meet the new girl, Hazel. I will leave you two alone," he spots some girl walking down the hallway. "Hey, Monica!" and he runs off to her.

We stay in silence for the next few moments.

"So, what's your name, Hazel?" he asks.

"Hazel…"

"Hazel…" he replies.

"Hazel Grace Lancaster."

"Well, Hazel Grace Lancaster. My name is Augustus Waters. I can see me and you are in a similar situation."  
"In what situation…?"

"Well, we both see something in front of us, that's for sure. You see a incredibly handsome, charming, one legged boy standing in front of you, and I see an incredibly beautiful lady standing in front of me. I enjoy looking at beautiful people, and I decided a while ago not to deny myself the simpler pleasures of existence."

I really did not know what to say to this. He just called me beautiful. I can assure you- I'm not. Chopped pixie-hair and fat chubby cheeks is not beautiful.

"Me? I-uhm-am-not-beautiful, I am not-"

"HAZEL GRACE LANCASTER. When I call somebody beautiful, that means they are beautiful. Do not try to deny your existence, because if you do, then you are oblivious to the fact that you do exist and that you are beautiful. And if you are oblivious, then I can't believe my friend is a girl that's oblivious. Oblivion is inevitable, you know."

I didn't say anything, because I really didn't know what to say. He really is quite the poet.

"Do you write anything? Books or poems?" I asked, suddenly.

"Ha! Of course not. I am a horrible poet."

"Not really. You know, you talk about how charming and handsome you are, but you are very humble. About your writing, I mean."  
"Trust me. I cannot write."  
"Really? I hope you don't mind me reading your journal?" Right when that came out of my mouth, I realized how stupid I am. But he didn't notice it.

Handing me the journal, he says, "Here you go. Make sure you have a trash can next to you, just in case you vomit. I am going to go talk about human waste production with Isaac, because he seems to think I can't do anything without talking about it, so now all I will do is talk about it. Did you know that The World Health Organization reports that nearly 2.2 million people die annually from diseases caused by contaminated water? I mean by waste, of course. I like to call waste 'drabbles', or just straight up poop. What do you think?"

"Uhm… i…"

"Me too! I'll see you at my house at 6, then, Hazel Grace Lancaster?"

That completely caught me off guard.

"Uhm… Yeah, sure.."

"Do you need my address?"

"Knowing you, you probably wrote it in the notebook."

"You know me too well just to have met me right now. I'll see you then, Hazel Grace." and he left while leaving me stunned, excited, and puzzled.

He turns and shouts with a smirk on his face, "Oh, and human waste that has been treated by a hot composting process can safely be used to improve the soil for food crops! See you at six, Hazel Grace!"


	3. What to Wear?

**Hazel POV:**

After school, I went straight home and started to see what I can wear to Augustus' house. I've never really cared about my appearance, and I never cared what people thought of me, because I have had Patrick for about my entire life here with me, so I have gone used to the constant stares and looks of pity. I don't need people to pity me. I know I probably will die quicker than normal.

I really don't know what I should wear. Nobody has ever _invited _me to their house, and, well, I don't really know Augustus. All I know about him is that he is _really _cute, funny, and charming. But, when he sees I'm just another charity case, he would never want to be friends with some girl that has cancer. Why would he?

After a long thirty minutes trying to find something to wear, which is an _awful _long time for me, I decided on a regular sky blue cotton shirt, with dark blue skinny jeans, some purple Nike gym shoes, and my favorite necklace with a silver infinity sign on the chain. I also wore my hair in the regular way I always do, because I find that if I put my short brown hair into a ponytail, my hair looks like a little tree stump growing out the back of my neck. _**(A/N: To see the outfit Hazel wore, go on my profile)**_

"Honey? Are you going somewhere?" my mom asks from downstairs, obviously excited. I never go outside, mostly because I have no friends, and because I would rather be reading An Imperial Affliction. And no, I don't read the same book over and over again. I read other books, too. But, An Imperial Affliction is the best out of all of them.

"Yep!" I answer, not wanting to explain any more.

"Well… Where are you going?"

"To someone's house."

"You made a friend? What's her name?" she asks, practically screaming with joy.

I pause for a moment. "It's a guy."

"Oh. What's his name?"  
"Augustus."

"What's this about some Augustus I hear?" my dad screams from the living room.

I just smile and say bye to my parents, leaving them puzzled, and wanting more information.

**(LINE BREAK)**

Before I even knock on the door, it swings open.

"Hello, Ms. Lancaster. May you please come in?" Augustus asks me, half-smirking at my eyes in full surprise.

I regain my composure at being _awaited _at the door- I've never even been invited to someone's house, (except Kaitlyn, but that's a different story) especially being awaited by a _really _cute guy… Well, it's different.

But now, I notice that he only has one leg.

Now, you may call me a hypocrite, but I stared at it. How did I not notice it before? I hated being stared at, and here I was staring at some guy's prosthetic leg.

He noticed me looking, and frowned, "Yep. Osteosarcoma. Been in remission for a year. Mind to sit?" he gestured to the chair on the right of him.

"Um… Sure." I sat awkwardly, pulling Patrick closer to me.

"So, what's your story?" he asked me casually.

"I was diagnosed when I was 13-"

"No, your real story."

"Well, I'm not unique. I just like to read."  
"That can't be true."  
"It is!"

We both laugh, and spend the rest of the day talking.

**(LINE BREAK) **

Just as I was getting ready to leave, Augustus taps me on my shoulder.

"May I see you again?" he asked. There was an endearing nervousness in his voice.

I smiled. "Sure."

"Tomorrow?" he asked.

"Patience, grasshopper," I counseled. "You don't want to seem overeager."

"Right, that's why I said tomorrow," he said. "I want to see you again tonight. But I'm willing to wait all night and much of tomorrow." I rolled my eyes. "I'm serious," he said.

"Bye Augustus!" I say loudly, walking out of the door.

"Call me Gus!" he screams, smirking and closing the door.


End file.
